


I'm A Sucker For The Way That You Move Babe

by roxyandthepink



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyandthepink/pseuds/roxyandthepink
Summary: Vanessa makes a discovery. Then there's sex.





	I'm A Sucker For The Way That You Move Babe

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have one writing setting and that's smut. So here's some more. Who knows, maybe someday I'll progress to something with an actual plot. 
> 
> This kind of got away from me so sorry if it's a bit wordy. Also I am my own beta so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Title borrowed from Camila Cabello.

This was not meant to happen. She was not meant to be the cause of the look of agony on Vanessa’s face. They don’t play games to try and get a reaction anymore. Well, not like they used to anyway; their games these days tend to revolve around things like how to say ‘I love you' without ever actually saying those three specific words in that specific order. It’s only been five months (officially) and Charity’s lost track of the number of times she’s had to bite her tongue. 

She had just walked in to the room after putting Johnny in his own bed and is now standing in front of her girlfriend, in her dressing gown, at the foot of their- Vanessa’s bed. She spends so much time at Tug Ghyll these days it’s hard not to think of it as theirs - she has an entire chest of drawers here for crying out loud! She eyes the object in Vanessa's hands as the shorter blonde bites her lip, eyes darting around the room refusing to meet her own.

“Vanessa I-” she tries. 

“What Charity?” Her tone is sharp in a way it’s not been with Charity for a while now. “How long were you planning on hiding this eh? What, were you just working up the courage to tell me you’re missing, what was it? Oh yeah I remember - ” Vanessa is get more agitated with every word that comes out of her mouth and Charity can feel her own panic rising in response, “- a solid pair of manly hands!”

“What? Babe it’s not like that! You know that was just me pushing your buttons!” 

“Not like that? So what is it like then Charity because the way I see it, you weren’t kidding on were you?” The shorter woman’s voice cracks slightly as she drops the offending item on the end of the bed and her head drops; Charity feels her heart fall in to her stomach. 

“No Ness, babe. You’ve got it all wrong, I swear,” She takes a step towards the smaller woman - Charity can hear the pleading tone in her own voice and wonders where it all started to go wrong. This wasn’t meant to happen. This is why she hid it – so she could figure out the best way to approach it without it becoming a major issue. Well, fucking whoops, there goes that plan! 

Vanessa continues on as if she hasn’t heard Charity and given how upset she’s getting Charity thinks she really didn't, “I thought maybe, I mean I know we don’t really talk about it much but I had thought we were – you know, going somewhere.”

Charity crosses the room in three urgent strides to slide a hand around a petite waist, lifts her other to gently cup the soft skin of Vanessa’s jaw and tilts her head up until their eyes meet. Her eyes, normally so vivid and bright and blue, are now stormy grey and full of tears. Charity’s heart clenches at the sight and she know she needs to get this night back on track - or at least off this collision course - before there’s irreparable damage.

She tightens her hold on Vanessa’s waist slightly and tries not to be too dismayed that her girlfriends arms hang at her sides, defeated. 

“Vanessa, babe, I need you to listen to me alright?” Charity tries her hardest to keep her tone even but it’s not easy, “And I need you to do it without interrupting ‘cause I swear Ness this is not what you think it is, ok?”

Vanessa seems to brace herself for what’s to come, her face hardens slight and okay, Charity can deal with that. It’s better than tears. 

“Okay so... The thing is -" 

“Charity!”

“Okay, okay, look it wasn’t- I mean – I didn’t buy it for you to wear Vanessa!” The last part seems to come out all in a rush before she can chicken out and she squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the backlash. 

After a few seconds of complete silence she chances opening one eye. Vanessa is looking up at her with an expression that seems to be a combination of shock and confusion, “Oh."

Charity leans her head forward to rest against Vanessa’s forehead as she murmurs, “I just, you seem to really love it when I’m inside you. Like really love it,” She can’t help drawing back to look at Vanessa, eyes widening to emphasise her point. “And I just thought we could try it because, I know you love that yeah? And then I can be inside you and I’d have my hands free and I get that hiding it maybe wasn’t the best idea,” Charity knows she’s firmly in rambling mode but she can’t seem to stop the outpouring of pleading words, “but this was exactly why I hid it, why I waited to talk to you, because I really don’t want you getting the wrong idea about why I bought it because Vanessa, babe, I’m not missing anything!” She’s got both hands cupping Vanessa’s face now, to keep the other woman’s eyes on her. She needs Vanessa to see the sincerity in her eyes; she has to make her understand because Charity honestly doesn’t know if she can cope with the alternative.

She draws a deep breath and forces herself to keep her lips clamped together, waiting for a response. Her patience pays off when she feels hands come up to gently grip her forearms. 

“Charity... I’m so sorry,” Vanessa’s whispers and then bites her lip, eyes watering once again, “I never even thought – I just, saw it and panicked and I just-” she sighs again, “I’m sorry.”

Charity can feel the tension leave her body with the words and can’t help but draw Vanessa towards her and softly brush her lips across her mouth.

“It's ok babe, it’s ok, I forgive you,” Charity tries to placate her as best she can then continues, “I mean, it’s not... great that you think you’re not enough but I swear my only thought was how good it would make you feel babe.”

Vanessa's expression is sheepish when she replies, “I know, I do. Just... you mean.. so much to me Charity, I got scared you know?”

“Ness, babe, you’ve got nowt to be scared of. Honestly I’d like to see you try and get rid of me,” and Charity knows the crisis has been averted when she registers the smile that earned her, and those big blue eyes are shining up at her; vivid and bright.

“Not something you’re gonna have to worry ‘bout babe,” Vanessa replies with a little laugh. Then Charity feels hands slide round her hips and soft lips pressing against her own. When she draws back there’s a hint of mischief in Vanessa’s eyes and something else Charity can’t work out yet. She pulls Vanessa back toward her so their bodies are flush and dips her head, bringing their lips together. The kiss deepens quickly and Charity can’t stop herself (doesn’t want to stop herself) from moaning as their tongues glide over each other. 

Vanessa’s hands slide up her sides to reach her shoulders and push slightly, breaking the kiss. Then in a low voice as smooth as whisky, “So... you bought a strap-on. A strap-on you want to wear... to fuck me. Yeah?”

Charity isn’t usually the blushing type but hearing Vanessa actually say it out loud turns her scarlet; and makes her pussy clench around nothing. Abstractly she knows her mouth is hanging open, gawping at Vanessa like a fish, but she’s powerless to do anything other that slowly nod. During the time they were ‘having fun’ (Charity is ashamed to admit that that period lasted a lot longer than it really should have for them, but she was scared okay? It took a long time to accept what the fluttering in her stomach and the thundering heart beat really meant) something inside her raged at the effect Vanessa had on her. It also set her libido on fire - and that hadn’t changed - but now instead of rage Charity burned with lust. And maybe something else a bit stronger.

“Uh, yeah,” Charity replied. ‘Oh that was eloquent’ she thought. Clearing her throat she tried again, “Yes. Yes I did. I went on the internet and ordered it and every thing and... yeah.”

“Well. Seems kind of a shame -" the hands on her shoulders slide inward, fingers trailing over her collarbone, before Vanessa slides them underneath the edges of Charity’s dressing gown and pushes in off her shoulders. It droops down revealing her breasts to the cool air of the bedroom and her nipples harden instantly in response. An arm goes round her waist as Vanessa smirks up at her before bending her head and licking soft, slow circles around Charity's right nipple while her right hand comes up to pinch and twist the other. She gasps when Vanessa’s teeth graze over the puckered skin; groans as a strong tongue flicks over it rapidly and whimpers when soft lips pucker and suck.

Ten minutes ago Charity did not think this would be happening but she’s no idiot – she brings her hands up to slide under Vanessa's t-shirt, nails gently scrapping soft skin, palms revelling in the heat the other woman is emanating. 

Vanessa switches her mouth to repeat her actions on Charity’s left nipple and her hands come up to untie the belt on her robe then so she can push it off completely. Charity doesn’t even notice as it falls to the floor. Strong hands steer her hips backward and her calves meet the edge of the bed – Vanessa flashes her a playful smirk just before Charity finds herself being unceremoniously shoved back on to the bed.

She still feels a bit unsettled about their argument earlier but that feeling is fighting a losing battle against the passion pulsing through her veins. There’s just something about Vanessa being all dominant that really gets her going. 

Still, she should probably try and check that everything is actually okay with them. “Vanessa, babe – Oh!” Charity’s cuts herself off in exclamation because while she’s been lost in thought Vanessa has crawled up to straddle her right thigh and is currently trailing hot wet kisses up her neck to that sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear.

“Sorry babe, did you want a chat? Or should I keep going?” Vanessa whispers in her ear. Her voice is husky and low and it makes Charity squirm in anticipation. She tries to reply but ends up inhaling sharply and then moaning as fingers start to tease through her folds.

Vanessa’s breath is warm on her neck as she laughs, “So I can keep going then yeah?” Cheeky little shit. Charity’s never been more glad of sarcasm because she can do little more than moan as one slender finger swipes slowly up through the wetness pooling between her legs. 

“Fuck Charity,” Vanessa hisses in her ear, “you’re soaking for me.”

A second finger joins the first as it starts to rub slow wide circles around the edges of Charity’s clit, carefully avoiding direct contact, and dips down every few rotations to apply fleeting pressure to her entrance. Between that and the mouth that’s moved back to alternate licking and sucking and biting her nipples Charity feels like she could come on the spot.

“Vanessa, please babe,” Charity breathes, hands moving across Vanessa's back and shoulders, “don’t tease me.” Vanessa looks up at her and the hungry look in her eyes makes Charity whimper and roll her hips against her hand; it turns in to a moan as a hot mouth captures her nipple and one finger pushes all the way inside her. 

Vanessa’s eyes are focused on hers as she lifts herself to balance on her hand, hovering about Charity, and then slides her finger out and gently thrusts two back in. 

If you asked Charity what her favourite features about Vanessa were, you probably wouldn’t be surprised to hear that her hands are very high up on the list. She loves the way Vanessa can do things, ordinary things with those hands, like hold her hand or stroke Johnny’s hair ‘til he falls asleep, and extraordinary things, like perform live saving surgery on tiny baby animals and making Charity feel adored. 

Vanessa’s building up her rhythm, thrusting in to Charity and all she can do is moan and whimper and try to say Vanessa's full name. She seems to get stuck on that last one, especially when a thumb begins sliding directly over her clit every time Vanessa thrusts in to her. Vanessa keeps whispering things in her ear about how good Charity feels around her and how she loves being able to hear the wet sounds her pussy is making while she fucks her. 

Then the fingers inside her start to curl - tapping out a quick beat that overwhelms her senses and suddenly she’s rushing over the edge in to a toe curling orgasm. Vanessa works her gently through her orgasm, kissing her through it to muffle the loud moans (Charity is simultaneously even more turned on and eternally grateful because they’ve been interrupted on more than one occasion by a variety of children and she really doesn’t want that right now.) 

The feeling of euphoric bliss rolls over her and she sinks her hands in to mussed blonde hair and kisses Vanessa trying to convey the emotion she feels. This woman is going to be the death of Charity Dingle’s bachelorette ways and while the old her would be running for the hills, this Charity can’t seem to find the words to explain how much she wants to stay. 

She moans as Vanessa slides her fingers out of her, and then again when she brings them to her mouth, tongue darting out to taste Charity. Then her head tilts toward the pile of silicone and leather on the bed, “So... are we putting that to use oooor-?” 

“What do you me- ooh yeah.” The strap-on. Charity’s momentarily speechless because she had genuinely forgotten about it - right around the time Vanessa mouth had started to taste her skin – and then she’s blind sided by an overwhelming urge to fuck Vanessa until they can hear her in the Woolpack. 

Vanessa climbs off her and steps over to pick the strap-on up and inspects it, “You ever used one of these before?” she asks with a sly grin. 

“Maybe. But that was a long time ago.” She replies eyeing Vanessa as she walks over to crouch at her feet. Her girlfriend doesn’t seem jealous, just curious. “You gonna help me get it on then?”

It takes a good few minutes, and a lot of giggling from both women, but eventually they manage to slide the straps up Charity’s legs. Vanessa pauses and let’s out a little nervous laugh as she looks up at Charity (to be honest Charity can’t blame her because she must look ridiculous right now with a strap-on dangling from her thighs) to ask, “Did you buy erm... lube?” The flush on her face is adorable. 

“Eh yeah, yeah. In the drawer behind where you found this. You know. When you were snooping,” Charity replied pointedly. 

Vanessa seems to flush even harder and is indignant when she responds, “Eeh, I was not snooping Charity! I was putting the washing away! Not my fault you’re crap at hiding things babe.” The shorter woman walks over to the still open drawer (clearly forgotten about in the aftermath of discovery) and easily locates the small clear bottle, then comes back to kneel at Charity’s feet. Hands wrap around her knees and pull, encouraging her to the edge of the mattress, then push her knees apart. 

The cap on the bottle opens with a click and she watches as her girlfriend (who is transfixed by what she’s doing) applies a small amount to the thicker end of the dildo and spreads it across the surface. Charity’s hips tilt up slightly as fingers gently spread the lips of her pussy open and the bulbous part is pressed gently against her opening.

Just as it starts to press inside she manages to catch the lustful, jaw-dropped look on Vanessa’s face before her eyes squeeze shut and she clenches hard around intruding silicone. 

“Okay babe?” Vanessa asks softly once it’s fully inside her.

When she opens her eyes it’s to see her girlfriend looking up at her, eyes flitting down to the strap-on and back up. She looks so turned on and just as eager as Charity to get the other end inside her.

“Mmm, yeah babe. Let me just-" She grasps the leather straps and stands – rather ungracefully if she’s honest – making Vanessa shuffle back on to sit on her heels. Their hands work together to tighten the straps and then she’s standing there, newly acquired cock jutting out in front of her. 

“I knew I’d look ridiculous,” she mutters, eyes skyward as she feels the blush rushing up her neck. They snap down again when she feels a hand pressing the base of the dildo against her clit making her tremble, her hands automatically coming up to Vanessa’s shoulders to steady herself.

“I don’t think you look ridiculous... I think you look amazing.” Her eyes are burning in to Charity's; she’s two seconds away from throwing the other woman on the bed and taking her, when Vanessa leans forward, eyes still locked, and wraps her lips around the head of the dildo.

Now Charity is one hundred percent aware that she can’t feel anything through silicone but the visual of Vanessa on her knees sucking her off, the pressure against her clit and the way the end moves inside her slightly all combine to make her hips jerk and she moans loudly, thrusting lightly into her girlfriends mouth. Vanessa seems to take it as a hint as she moans and starts bobbing her mouth up and down the silicone, and Charity starts to understand why people with penises enjoy this feeling so much. She places a hand on Vanessa’s cheek to draw her attention back up then holds out the other to help her stand. 

“You need to get on that bed babe. Now.” She practically growls the command and delights in the whimper Vanessa makes before she moves around Charity to lie down. 

Charity is on her before her back is even fully on the bed; licking and sucking and biting a path from her neck down her chest, over tightly puckered nipples and down a soft flat stomach. She places a kiss on damp curls, wriggling down (which is tricky with her new appendage but she manages) until her knees hit the floor and her face is hovering just above Vanessa's pussy. 

She uses her thumbs to part her lips and marvels at just how wet her girlfriend is, “Mmm babe, I think you’re quite liking this.” The only reply is another whimper and Vanessa's back arches, pressing herself in to Charity’s hands. 

Judging by how wet Vanessa already is, she probably won’t have to spend too long making sure she’s ready to take the full length. The dildo isn’t particularly long, only about 6 inches, but it’s still thick enough that Charity knows her girlfriends pussy is going to be stretched slightly to accommodate her. 

She bends her head and licks and sucks velvety soft skin in to her mouth, tongue flicking over Vanessa's swollen clit. There’s a string of moans and whimpers followed by hands in her hair and then she’s being pulled up, “Please Charity – please.” Their lips meet in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together immediately. Vanessa’s voice is needy with want, “I need you to babe, please – I need you inside me.”

Charity sits back on to her heels and takes the dildo in her left hand; the right reaches over to pick up the abandoned lube and then pour it over the silicone. Once she’s satisfied she’s not going to hurt her girlfriend she tosses the bottle away. They’re not going to need it again – not when Vanessa is as wet as a river.

Her hand slides under a knee and lift so that Vanessa is spread open for her and she uses the hand still on her cock (not a phrase Charity ever thought she'd be so comfortable with) to rub the blunt head gently through her girlfriends folds. She’s rewarded with another whimper when she applies more pressure as she moves it over her clit. 

“What do you need Ness?” she knows fine well what the other woman needs as she squirms to get Charity's cock inside her, but she wants to hear her beg.

“Oh god, Charity. Babe please, please fuck me.” 

She angles her hips forward slightly and guides the dildo so the head slips inside Vanessa, and then she’s pushing all the way in until their hips meet. Vanessa's hands come up to grip her arse and hold her in place as she groans.

“Okay babe?” Charity’s proud at how steady her voice sounds because the desire running through her is making her want to fuck Vanessa without abandon. 

Their eyes lock and Vanessa's voice breathless and shy as she stutters, “Yeah just, it’s just been a while, you know?” 

She waits a few seconds until she feels the tension starting to leave Vanessa; she nods that she’s ready and Charity experimentally pulls her hips back to slide the dildo nearly all the way out. Vanessa moans but it’s broken as Charity thrusts slowly back inside her. 

Charity watches as her eyes roll back in her head and gasps, “God – Charity. I’m so full.” It makes Charity clench around the dildo inside her and her next roll of her hips is firmer than the last. She takes her time building up a rhythm, getting used to wearing one of these again. A memory of being in a very similar position with Zoe friggin’ Tate crosses her mind and she quickly pushes it away to focus on her girlfriend. After all, there’s absolutely no comparison in her mind because Vanessa – beautiful, kind and trusting Vanessa – blows everyone who came before her out of the water. 

She leans forward and plants her hands on either side of the petite blondes torso and toned legs come up to wrap around her waist. The change of angle sends the dildo even deep in to Vanessa on the next thrust and Charity knows by the guttural moan her girlfriend makes that she’s found the spot that seems to drive her girlfriend crazy.

She's practically chanting Charity’s name as she thrusts her hips up to meet hers, filling her completely over and over again, the wet sound of sweaty skin slapping together filling the room. The sweat is starting to roll down her back and her muscles are burning with exertion but it’s worth it to hear the sounds her girlfriend makes and to watch the way her eyes roll back in her head. Small hands move over Charity's arms and shoulders constantly, tangling in her hair, gripping her biceps, and it's like a chain reaction as petite hips thrust up harder in to hers encouraging her to drive harder and faster in to Vanessa.

Charity can’t help but moan as her head drops to look down; she can make out the wet shine Vanessa has left on the silicone every time she draws her hips back. She knew her girlfriend would love this the very first time she had the idea. While part of her is regretting not bringing it up earlier, Charity feels completely validated in her choice of purchase. This is easily the most erotic experience of her life and, judging from the sounds coming out of the woman and the way she’s writhing and arching underneath her, of Vanessa's too. 

There’s also the fact that the ridges on the inside curve of the dildo have been rubbing against her still sensitive clit, making her pussy clench rhythmically around the silicone. The sensory onslaught is enough to have her on the edge long before she wants to be; this is meant to about Vanessa.

She's surprised by the feeling of hands pushing her hips away and looks up at her girlfriend as she pulls out gently, “Babe? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no just, I thought... I thought we could try a different position maybe?”

Charity breathes a sigh of relief and then smirks, “Yeah? What did you have in mind buttercup?” 

Vanessa just grins and rises from the bed to steer Charity up towards the headboard; she pushes her back to sit against the pillows. Her eyes are hazy as she climbs on top of Charity and kisses her until they’re both breathless – tongues tangling together as Vanessa’s left hand sinks in to her hair to keep her close while they kiss - and Charity's hands squeeze her arse. 

She feels Vanessa’s right hand trail down her body, pinching and flicking at her nipple, then continues down her stomach to grab at the base of dildo and holds it steady. 

Charity pulls away from her girlfriends mouth to watch as she lifts herself up, positions Charity at her entrance and then slowly lowers herself all the way down until she’s full once again. Vanessa’s head is tilted back, mouth open as she starts to grind her hips in wide, slow circles. 

“Oh fuck, Ness!” If Charity had been enjoying the sensations before then she wasn’t really sure how to explain how incredible it felt now. The ridges seemed to pressing in to her more firmly and every time Vanessa's hips curve away from her it pulls the bulb inside her firmly against the sponge front wall of her pussy. 

Vanessa’s hands are now firmly planted on her chest keeping herself steady but Charity can feel her own orgasm starting to build again – it’s not going to take long. Watching her girlfriends petite, toned body writhe around on top of her, breasts bouncing and working up a sweat, just rushes the process along. She uses the hands on Vanessa’s arse to help her grind harder down on to the dildo while she curls her hips up as she says, “Ness, rub your clit babe,” between breathes.

Vanessa's hand moves down to rub her clit and her hips move faster in response; with three passes over her swollen nub she’s whimpering and moaning and pleading for Charity, “Charity – fuck, please Charity, keep fucking me- I’m co- oh I’m coming, fuck fuck!” 

Her girlfriend is a vision as she comes, grinding and rubbing her clit rapidly, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open. Vanessa’s back arches in to a severe curve forcing her hips down in to Charity’s. The taller woman tries to make her eyes stay open as she watches her so she can commit the image to her long term memory, but the pleasure rolling through her is too much. The jerking of Vanessa's hips makes the end inside her drag sharply inside her pussy and then she’s falling over the edge with long groan, her own hips thrusting up sharply, arms wrapped tight around a tiny waist and forehead resting against a sweat covered chest.

It takes a few moments for their movements to come to a stop (every jerk of their hips seems to cause an equal reaction in the other) and when they do Vanessa all but collapses on to Charity with a whimper. Charity manages to twist herself out from under the other woman to lie back on the bed, and pulls her down to lie on her chest.

They lie there, Vanessa wrapped up tight in Charity's arms, listening to their breathing start to slow and hearts start to calm, for an indeterminable amount of time. Well, until Charity feel likes her legs are starting to go numb. She gently rolls to her side to settle Vanessa on to the bed and can’t help but wince in sympathy at the sleepy hiss her girlfriend lets out when the dildo sliding out of her. 

Charity leans in to kiss her gently then asks, “So I take it from that little show that you enjoyed getting your brains fucked out then?”

Vanessa snorts, “You mean you couldn’t tell?”

Charity turns away to move to the edge of the bed (she’s extremely sensitive and is kind of looking forward to getting this thing out of her) and undoes the straps. “Maybe,” she says, “I just like to hear you say it.” She eases the dildo out of her and unceremoniously flings the entire contraption in to the washing basket – where the human alarm clock that is Johnny can’t find it. At least Noah and Moses both love a long lie. 

She crawls back on to the bed and pulls the duvet up around them and looks at Vanessa expectantly, even though her girlfriends drooping eyes and almost closed.

Vanessa lets out a mock long-suffering sigh. Then seems to grow serious as she gazes at Charity, “I loved it babe. And I really liked how much you seemed to enjoy it too.”

Charity gravitates toward the heat of Vanessa’s body, crawling in to arms that sleepily wrap around her shoulders. She knows she’s not going to be getting a lot more conversation from the other woman.

“I really did you know. Love it I mean. Probably says quite a lot about me eh, getting off on that,” Charity whispers in to Vanessa’s neck.

“Yeah,” Vanessa mumbles kissing her temple gently and Charity closes heavy eyes, “It says you like giving me earth shattering orgasms babe.”

“Mmm, that is true.”

As they fall asleep Charity hears one last mumbled sentence fall from Vanessa's lips, “Can’t wait for my turn.”


End file.
